The New Crew Members!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Ben,Naruto,Danny,And Jake long have lost everything due to their villains but have each been given a second chance by Paradox and given several Tokusatsu like morphers. And join Commander Shepard's ship! Rated M For eventual Sex scenes and curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1 The Start of an adventure!

Ben was walking around the desolate wasteland that was Bellwood as a few days ago all his villains showed up while he was on vacation and blew themselves up destroying everything and everyone.

A white flash appeared and Paradox appeared with a sad look on his face and said "Benjamin I am so terribly sorry for your loss but their are Three other hero's who have suffered as you have Ben and I have given them several devices that turn them into armored warriors and I will give you one to replace your Omnitrix and they all agreed to go to a new universe that they all picked to be Mass effect 2 and have all ready been sent there so ben ready to make a new life?" Ben the whole time was speechless and nodded and Paradox smiled sadly and gave him a multi colored band with the colors Red,Yellow, Green,Blue,Purple and black on it.(Giant and Space savors morpher combined) and opened a portal for ben to go in which he did and ended up with three other males in a heap across from Shepard's team on horizon Shepard stepped forward with his crew and they all pointed their weapons at them but Collecters appeared and the people on the ground got up and The blonde and blue eyed man teen with whisker marks on his face activated something on his wrist and said "Dragon Man Form!" He put his arms up in the air crossing his wrist and yelled "Activate!" And red armor formed on him and he ran at the collectors while the other ones activated their's.

A black haired teen with blue eyes activated a weird belt and said "Henshin!" And a golden symbol formed infront of him and I turned into a suit of white,blue and golden armor and he yelled "Kamen Rider:IXA!" And he ran off.

Ben activated his bracelet and turned into a golden and red armored warrior and ran off too.

And the fourth one who had black hair and black eyes activated his wrist morpher and turned into the green Dragon Ranger and ran off while unsheathing his dagger.

The whole time Shepard and his crew had wide eyes and opened mouths.

Naruto (The blonde if you hadn't guessed.) Punched a collector in the the chest making it fly into another one then he grabbed the blades on his chest and turned them into a boomerang and said "Flare boomerang!" And used it to attack.

Danny grabbed his IxaCalibur in gun mode and started shooting until he switched to sword mode and attacked.

Ben grabbed his Giant Saber and started cutting until he grabbed his Giant Blaster and started attacking.

Jake long was stabbing and slicing with his dagger until he grabbed a weird sword with a red orb and red tassel and attacked.

The all faced a Harbinger and Naruto jumped up and turned a knob on his belt as a hologram with kanji for Flaming Fist appeared and Naruto went through it and his right fist lit up in flames and he punched a hole Through the Harbinger and also burned it to ash.

Danny held his sword with both hands and said "Sonic Slice!" And he disappeared but reappeared behind the Harbinger and it turned into small pieces of flesh.

Jake Held his Dagger and sword and said "Dragon Storm!" And green lightning formed a tornado and sliced through the Harbinger and caused it to explode.

They all powered down and faced Shepard and his crew and Naruto stepped forward and said "Hi my Name is Naruto Uzumaki Heir to the Armor hero legacy. And this is Danny Fenton Heir of The Rider belts,Jake long heir of the Power ranger morpher,and Ben Tennyson heir of The Savors. And we would like to join your Crew Commander Shepard!" They all smiled and saluted at Shepard and his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Shepard stood across From the Four teens with Miranda,Kasumi,Tali,Garrus and Grunt to name a few.

He cleared his throat and Said "Ok.. So you four are teenagers with transforming devices keyed to your DNA. And this Paradox appeared and offered you a second chance at life after something happened to each of your worlds. Am I right so far?" They nod and he asks "What happened to your worlds?" They get steely faced and Ben starts his tale "Well I used to be the hero of my Universe until I went on vacation and when I came back my planet was a desolate wasteland due to my villains blowing themselves up taking my family and friends with them. And then Paradox appeared. And you know the rest." After he said all that Kasumi teared up a bit and The rest had Grim looks on their faces and Jake went next "I was fighting the dark Dragon who knocked me out before I could destroy him and chained me up and I woke up to see him fucking my Girlfriend Rose! I got so mad that I changed into a white and green dragon and accidentally causing them and the world to explode from my rage and as I was floating in space about to die Paradox appeared." This time Jack was tearing up.

Danny went next. "I tried to convice the ghost to help me but they said no and I couldn't stop the comet in time or at all and it killed everybody including my family and friends and girlfriend Sam." He started crying and so did Samara who felt jealous of this Sam.

Naruto went last. "I was fighting in the fourth shinobi war when I got tricked and lost to the madman who started it. He tricked me by making me think that everyone cared for me but they willingly gave me to him!" He started breathing heavy and sobbed a little bit surprising everyone "My 'Fiance' also cheated on me dozens of times but I didn't care I loved her *Chuckles* I was a stubid Bastard then thinking that she would ever love me back she was a BITCH! Always whining about things and shrieking like a banshee. But anyways Madara summoned the Juubi but I got the last laugh Son of a bitch I got You! Ha! Anyway I used a seal to cause it to go completely Berzerk until it destroyed everything even itself. And Paradox found me soon after."

Everyone was stunned and Tali was openly Crying and Hugged him while The other girls did the same to the other boys.

Shepard stood up and made a Choice and Said "You four will be my Sons for I will adopt you." The teens and crew were stunned until cheers were heard.

Suddenly an Alarm sounded and Jokers voice was heard "Uhh Commander? You may...want to see this."

They went up to see four individuals that made our heroes blood boil.

Vilgax,The Dark Dragon,Kaguya and Plasmius were on a planet signaling them down while holding their mothers hostage.

They ignored Shepard's warning and got in escape pods and launched.

They immediately charged at their villains who smirked but were Shocked When Ben activated his Bracelet and yelled "Fire Guard!" And the red and gold suit formed on him and he took off for Vilgax and landed a punch to his jaw that sent him flying for about ten kilometers away and he ran after him.

Danny activated his Belt and yelled "Ixa:Burst mode!" And his golden visor opened up to reveal two bright red eyes that brought fear to Vlad and He said "Ixa:Saber!" And an Ixa version of the Garuru saber appeared(It's the same colors as Ixa but without the stupid Wolf head.) And sliced upwards and made a huge gash appear on Vlad's chest that wasn't healing at all surprising him.

Jake went into the green dragon ranger form and suddenly green energy formed a giant Dragon that roared menacingly at Drako Who started sweating.

Naruto surprised Kaguya by Grabbing Black Zetsu and crushed him into dust and he jumped back and yelled "Dragon Man Form! Activate!" And the fire armor appeared and He summoned his Flare Blade and Started slashing at Kaguya who dodged until he hit her sleeve cutting it off.

Meanwhile.

Ben caught up to Vilgax who suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up looking Livid until Ben Turned Green and Yelled "Steel Guard!" And Broke Vilgax's hand by Flicking it and Ben said "I am going to Kill you VILGAX! STEEL DRILLS!" and two drills formed on his hands and he pierced Vilgax's chest and Punctured his heart Killing him while he had this Surprised look on his face.

Danny Suddenly got punched by Vlad as he said "You DARE hit me you filthy mongrel!" And Danny grabbed his hand and broke it then he stabbed his saber into Vlad's stomach while holding his arm.

Jake used his Dragon Construct and Just Grabbed Drako And tore him apart leaving nothing not even ash. He snorted in distaste.

Naruto got backhanded by Kaguya whose was glaring at him but he appeared with a bow that he used as a staff and knocked her on her back and he jumped up and used his finisher "Purification Arrow." And a Big red arrow made of flames shot from the bow and went straight through Kaguya and made her Explode.

They each untied their mothers who Hugged Them.

They all got back on the Sr2 and Shepard met Their Mothers as did everyone else.


End file.
